1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal for displaying a 3D image, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, terminals can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not the terminal can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, in order to support and enhance the function of the terminal, improvements of the terminal may be considered in the aspect of structure or software.
Thanks to such improvements, mobile terminals with a multi-tasking function for simultaneously performing a plurality of applications are mass-produced. Even if the multi-tasking function is provided, however, there is the inconvenience of entering multiple execution commands for applications in order to execute a plurality of applications. Moreover, it is difficult to display a plurality of applications executed by multi-tasking simultaneously on a screen due to limited screen sizes of mobile phones.